Al otro lado del cuadro
by drahuesos
Summary: Avanza lentamente por los corredores intentando hacer el menor ruido posible y yendo lo más rápido que puede sin levantar muchas sospechas. Qué bien le vendría en esos momentos el Mapa del Merodeador que Fred y George le dieron casi dos años atrás…


No tengo ni idea de cómo estrenarme en este fandom, pero bueno, intentaré que salga algo coherente.

Es la primera vez que escribo algo de Harry Potter y no sé si habrá salido algo decente. Yo lo que sé es que lo he intentado y para bien o para mal ha salido. Tampoco es que haya contado nada nuevo, pero me apetecía experimentar con esta saga. Como veréis tampoco he usado personajes muy típicos, el trío dorado, vamos. Pido perdón si a alguien le parece que estén OoC, de verdad que no era mi intención.

- El fic está dedicado a **Dryadeh** y a** _aldeeran**, ya que ellas han sido las primeras a las que he conocido en el LJ (Homepage de mi profile) y quienes más me han ayudado a personalizarlo. Me gustaría que el resultado de esto fuera mejor, pero es lo que hay. Espero que les guste.

A los demás, lo mismo, espero que os guste aunque solo sea un poquito porque la dimensión de esta historia tampoco da para mucho más. Si véis cualquier falta o lo que sea o no entendéis algo, preguntad que yo intento solucionarlo. También se aceptan críticas aunque eso sí, con educación, que hay cada regalo por la red...

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer. <strong>Los personajes de Harry Potter, lugares, hechizos, criaturas, etc. son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros y las editoriales que publican el libro en cada país. No obtengo beneficios económicos por escribir ni publicar esto.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AL OTRO LADO DEL CUADRO<span>  
><strong>

—Puede marchase, Potter —comenta la voz chillona de Umbridge—. Hasta mañana… —añade como disfrutando de las dos últimas palabras más de lo usual.

—Buenas noches. —Harry se ve obligado a despedirse de ella aunque solo tiene ganas de regresar a la Sala Común, subir las escaleras y dejarse caer en la cama con dosel que hay en la habitación circular que comparte con los otros alumnos de quinto curso de Gryffindor.

Después de cerrar la puerta tras de sí, abre y cierra su mano derecha un par de veces, las heridas que le causa la pluma especial de Dolores le escuecen, como todos los días después de escribir_ "no debo decir mentiras"_. La esencia de Murtlap que prepara Hermione le calma el dolor durante la noche y parte de la mañana pero cuando se enfrenta a la hoja en blanco que le tiene preparada la empleada del Ministerio las cicatrices vuelven a abrirse y a impregnar el papel de su propia sangre.

Baja las escaleras del despacho del profesor de turno y sale del aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. La puerta se cierra con un suave chirrido que Harry intenta silenciar, lo que menos le conviene ahora es que Filch o _Peeves_ le pillen merodeando por los pasillos de Hogwarts a esas horas de la noche: sería añadir directamente otro castigo a los días que todavía le quedan con Umbridge (que no son pocos) y Angelina directamente le mataría si se perdiera más entrenamientos de quidditch.

Avanza lentamente por los corredores intentando hacer el menor ruido posible y yendo lo más rápido que puede sin levantar muchas sospechas. Qué bien le vendría en esos momentos el Mapa del Merodeador que Fred y George le dieron casi dos años atrás…

Una vez en las escaleras móviles de Hogwarts, Harry las sube todo lo rápido que puede hasta llegar al séptimo piso, donde se encuentra la Torre de Gryffindor y por tanto la Sala Común. Una vez allí no tarda mucho en situarse frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda.

—Contraseña —reclama.

—_Mimbulus Mimbletonia_ —responde Potter presuroso.

El cuadro se gira y le enseña el interior de una cálida y acogedora habitación circular adornada de rojo y dorado, los colores de la casa Gryffindor (la de los valientes) y con una chimenea encendida cuyas llamas crepitan rítmicamente.

En las proximidades de una mesa en la que los alumnos acostumbran a realizar sus tareas, descansan varios restos de pergaminos arrugados emborronados de tinta. Como siempre, cuando a la mañana siguiente los Gryffindors se despierten, ya habrán desaparecidos porque elfos como Dobby los han recogido por la noche.

Le gustaría dirigirse a las escaleras que conducen a los dormitorios pero hay una redacción de Pociones que le espera y tiene que pasar a limpio otra de Encantamientos. En esos momentos le vendría bien disponer de la pluma de Rita Skeeter para no tener que escribir él. Por suerte o por desgracia, Harry no dispone de dicho objeto, el cual escribe calumnias de todos tipos y colores que más tarde salen publicadas en _El Profeta_.

Se descuelga la mochila y la sostiene con la mano izquierda, aquella en la que no tiene las heridas. Da algunos pasos por el suelo de piedra de la sala con la intención de dirigirse a la mesa que tiene más cerca y acabar de una vez por todas las redacciones. Es ahora cuando la voz de Hermione recordándoles a él y a Ron una y otra vez que no dejen los deberes para lo último se hace más que presente.

De pronto deja de avanzar porque ha escuchado un gemido que procede de sus pies pero de lo siguiente que se da cuenta es de que ha pisado la cola del híbrido entre gato y kneazle de Hermione, _Crookshanks_. Y unos instantes después se escucha cómo la tela de su pantalón se rasga a causa de las zarpas de felino que no ha dudado en arañar a aquel que le ha hecho daño.

Harry no puede evitar quejarse del rasguño que le acaba de hacer la criatura pero en momentos como ese entiende el odio de Ron hacia ella en tercero, cuando no paraba de perseguir a _Scabbers_, la rata de la familia Weasley que resultó ser Peter Pettigrew.

Justo tras dejarse Potter oír, de las orejeras de uno de los sillones aparece un pelo castaño de Harry conoce más que bien y que pertenece a su amigo y, según él, la chica más lista de todo Gryffindor.

—_Crookshanks_, ven aquí —ordena a su mascota la cual obedece las instrucciones de su dueña—. ¿Te ha hecho daño? —se dirige esta vez a su amigo.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien.

Hermione, desconfiada, se agacha delante del buscador del equipo de quidditch y observa el roto que presenta su pantalón del uniforme. La tela rajada le cae hacia delante dejando al descubierto una parte de su pierna que presenta un aspecto rojizo y por la que desciende algo de sangre.

—_Episkey_. —El hechizo sanador recorre la piel del estudiante y regenera el tejido que ha rasgado la zarpa del gato—. _Reparo_. —Y la tela recupera su estado natural, como si una aguja imaginaria hubiera cosido de nuevo con hilos el jirón del pantalón.

—Gracias —le dice Harry mientras se acaricia su extremidad recién curada—. ¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas?

—He estado tejiendo gorros para los elfos pero me he quedado dormida. Y bueno, la esencia de Murtlap la tienes encima de la mesa.

Potter asiente y se dirige hacia el cuenco que alberga la poción, una pasta de color amarillo. No tarda mucho en aplicársela en el dorso de la su mano diestra cuando nota un familiar ruido que le recuerda que no ha comido nada desde la hora del almuerzo ya que los castigos con Umbridge le impiden asistir a las cenas en el Gran Comedor.

Harry saca de su mochila un rollo de pergamino, el tintero y la pluma. Toma asiento en la butaca más cercana y traza suavemente el título de la redacción de Pociones: _Uso y utilidades de la coclearia_. A veces piensa que es inútil que haga los trabajos que manda Snape, haga lo que haga e incluso aunque Hermione lo revise, el jefe de Slytherin siempre le suspende.

—¿Te ayudo? —se ofrece la prefecta.

—¿No habías iniciado una política por la cual no nos ayudas ni a Ron ni a mí a hacer nuestros deberes atrasados? —comenta Harry sin levantar los ojos del pergamino, está demasiado ocupado en no estropear el documento como para escribir sin comprobar el resultado.

—Bueno, supongo que esta es una excepción. —Arrastra una de las sillas hasta la mesa donde se encuentra su amigo y toma asiento en ella con la disposición de ayudarle a terminar los escritos que tiene pendientes.

De pronto, ambos escuchan el sonido que producen las pisadas al bajar las escaleras que conducen a los dormitorios. De la puerta que da paso a ellas aparece la figura alta y un llamativo pelo rojo fuego: Ron.

—¿Se puede saber qué pasa? —pregunta medio dormido pues está con una bata que ofrece un aspecto de lo más antiguo y desgastado.

—_Crookshanks_ ha arañado a Harry —aclara Hermione.

—¿Entiendes ahora por qué detesto a ese gato? —comenta el pelirrojo.

—Y tanto.

Justo en ese momento las tripas de Harry vuelven a manifestar que se encuentran vacías, casi tanto como cuando su primo Dudley hacía dieta un año atrás.

—¿Quieres ranas de chocolate? —inquiere Ron—. Tengo en la habitación.

—La verdad es que no me vendrían mal —declara Potter.

La silueta de Ron vuelve a perderse en la oscuridad de las escaleras ya que el penúltimo de los Weasley se dirige al dormitorio de los chicos para rescatar un paquete de ranas de chocolate que estará en algún rincón de su baúl (a los pies de la cama).

—¿Seguimos? —Ahora la que habla es Hermione, que sostiene la pluma para que no gotee tinta sobre el pergamino y lo manche.

Harry sacude la cabeza y su despeinado pelo se mueve de un lado a otro. Él y sus amigos tienen sueño, así que mejor será que se dé prisa en acabar con las dichosas redacciones de Pociones y Encatamientos.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** La historia no da más de sí, pero bueno, por algún lado tenía que empezar, así que como no quiero hacer la nota de despida muy larga me despido de vosotros. Espero que durante el tiempo que hayáis dedicado a leer al menos no os hayáis dormido de aburrimiento.

Hasta otra :D


End file.
